1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint brush field, and more particularly to a paint brush and a clamping and locating device used in the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a traditional paint brush, the angle between a handle and a brush plate is fixed. It limits the application of the paint brush and makes the user be inconvenient. There also exists the other traditional paint brush, the angle between the handle and the brush plate is not fixed and cannot be exactly controlled, so this also limits the application of the paint brush. Moreover, because the brush plate of the traditional paint brush is not removable and replaceable, the cleaning and maintenance of the paint brush will be trouble, and on the other hand, it is not conducive to the repeated use of materials and environmental protection.